Free Weekend
by WretchedHandsSJS
Summary: Amanda and Lee have a weekend free of her mother and her sons. Lee makes dinner at her house.


Lee and Amanda have been hiding their 'mystery' marriage for a couple of months and it is getting tiring trying to find time to be alone for more than one night. Lee looks at the calendar and asks, "Amanda, you know what today is don't you?"

Amanda looks confused and replies, "It's not our anniversary and its not when you asked me to marry you; I give up, what is today?"

Lee looks hurt and replies, "It's the five-year anniversary of when I handed you that package and when you changed my life forever."

Amanda smiles and says, "oh that day. I never though men remembered stuff like that. Mother did call and Captain Curt is taking her away for the weekend and Joe has the boys; how about we have dinner at my house tonight instead of your apartment?"

Lee replies, "that sounds great. I can pick up ingredients and whip up a fabulous dinner. Why don't I check out early to buy everything and see you there at about 7:00 pm? That will give enough time for everyone to leave and for you to slip into someone sexier."

Amanda chuckles and says, "sounds good, but dinner first. I am famished."

Lee and Amanda are in the Q Bureau and Lee is packing his things up about to leave. Francine enters and says, "where are you going this time? What is her name or is it someone new?"

Lee replies, "what makes you think I am seeing someone?"

Francine says, "this is the third Friday this month you leave early. So, stewardess? Let me guess, you are not seeing Elisa again are you? See seems to be off jetting around. It must be one of your girls who is only available on the weekends."

Lee says, "get your mind out of the gutter, Francine. Why can't I go home, relax and maybe hang out with some guys and have a few drinks?"

"Fine", Francine says; don't tell me. Have a nice weekend. I won't tell Billy you left early again. I might take cue and leave too. Amanda finish up those reports and you can take off early too."

Amanda sweetly says, "thank you, Francine. I would like to spend the weekend with my boys."

Lee grabs his jacket from the coat rack and follows Francine out, turning only to give Amanda a wink.

20 minutes later Amanda finishes her reports and gets her purse and heads home, before picking up some supplies for the weekend. She sets the table and retreats to the bedroom preparing it for Lee to spend the night. She pulls out a couple of boxes from her shopping and wraps one up with a bow on it. The other one she takes from her nightstand and smiles as she did remember what day it was and wraps that too.

She hears Lee open the door and he call out, "I'll start dinner and then I want to give my wife a proper kiss."

Amanda calls down, "I'm changing my clothes, I'll be down shortly." She sets aside his presents and dabs some perfume behind her ears.

Amanda arrives in the kitchen and Lee is dressed in a polo shirt starting dinner and there is a bouquet of roses on the table and an expensive bottle of wine. He takes her hands and gives her a deep kiss and wraps her arms around him. "I though you would be dressed is something sexier", replies.

Amanda replies, "down tiger. I want dinner first and then some sexy is waiting upstairs. It smells good, I'll make a salad."

Lee shuts off the stove and spoons out equal proportions on each plate. They sit down and Amanda takes a couple of bites. He picks up the bottle of wine and Amanda says, "while you are doing that I have your presents upstairs. You didn't really think I forgot either did you?"

Lee chuckles and replies, "no, I guess not; but can it wait till after dinner?"

Amanda says, "I want to give them to you now. I'll be right back."

Lee opens the bottle, letting it breathe.

Amanda is back shortly and hands him two packages. She takes a few more bites waiting for him to unwrap the first present. Inside is a long slender box and he opens it and inside is a small plastic stick. There are two lines on it. Lee looks quizzically at her and Amanda says, "open the 2nd box and it will become clear". He quickly tears the wrapping off the other box and inside is a silver baby rattle. "Surprise, you are going to be a daddy", Amanda exclaims.

Finally, it registers, Lee had never seen a pregnancy test before, but now the rattle and Amanda's comments confirms, she is pregnant. He looks at her, tears in his eyes and smiles.

"Happy Father's day sweetheart", Amanda says.

Lee gets up from his chair takes her in his arms and swings her around. "This is great news! I guess wine is out for you, but I'd like to celebrate!"

Amanda says, "hurry up, I'll be in that sexy thing waiting for you."

Lee says, "screw the wine, I'm carrying you up to bed." He carefully sets her on the bed and says, "I love you Mrs. Stetson."

She replies, "I love you too, Mr. Stetson."


End file.
